The present invention relates generally to the heating and cooling system art. More particularly, the present invention provides an improved system for heating and cooling as well as water heating having increased overall efficiency and enhanced operating parameters.
Traditionally, heating and cooling system components have been placed at various locations in the home or commercial establishment where they may be out of the way or convenient for service. With the advent of air conditioning systems and heat pumps, or heat exchange systems, energy in the form of heat is transferred to or from the indoor envelope to or from the exterior heat exchanger. Heat removed from the interior envelope was commonly wasted to the outdoor environment. In response, some systems now capture a portion of the excess heat generated by the exhaust gases from the compressor to provide a boost to other portions of the system, for example, the water heater. Although partially successful, no present, commercially available system has yet met the expectations of improvement in overall system efficiency, while maintaining convenient and practical system operation.